Who Takes The Lead?
by showstopper87
Summary: Randy Orton and CM Punk are two men who always have to be in control. But when they unsuspectingly ended up in the same hotel room and started messing around, who was going to be in control? Can either one of them actually relinquish the lead to the other? Warning: Slash/Cursing


**A/N: Here is a one-shot of Punk and Randy having sexy time. Hope you enjoy:**

** Who Takes The Lead?**

"Oh, wonderful. I have to share room with you." CM Punk walked into his hotel room and saw the man he was forced to share with. Randy Orton. These two men hated each other, and Punk was actually a little interested as to what exactly will happen with these two. They have never shared a room before and neither one of them was really looking forward to it.

"I'm not happy about this either, Punk. So just don't talk to me and we should be fine." Randy just got out of the shower, he laid on his bed reading a magazine. He was shirtless and had nothing on except for a pair of briefs. Punk knew that Randy wasn't exactly the type to cover himself up. He would even walk around naked in the locker room.

Randy's ankles were crossed as he was getting into his magazine. Punk made his way to the empty bed across the room and set his bags down. "Just out of curiosity, whose idea was it to put us together in the same room?"

"No idea." Randy didn't look up at Punk, he was too into the magazine he was currently reading. Punk licked his lips when he saw Randy's bare chest, still a little wet from the shower. Punk was very much attracted to Randy Orton, but he would never admit it to anyone. Hell, he would never even admit to anyone that he was bisexual.

Punk took out some fresh clothes and made his way to the bathroom. He hopped in the shower, dreading what kind of night this was going to be. They were both so different.

Punk got out of the shower and realized he got the wrong clothes for bed. He got the clothes he planned on wearing tomorrow, nice shorts and a nice shirt. So Punk grabbed the clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and headed for his bag once again.

"You finally done in there?" Randy stood up and looked at Punk. He instantly froze where he stood. "Wow!" Randy was speechless, he looked Punk up and down and licked his lips. Punk was had water drops dripping down his body and he was in nothing but a towel.

Randy grabbed the growing erection in his briefs. Punk bent over his bag and Randy tilted his head, getting a better look at his ass. When Punk stood up and started to turn around, Randy snapped out of it and headed for the bathroom, trying to hide his raging hard on.

In the bathroom, Randy splashed some water on his face and rested his hands on the counter by the sink. _Did I really just check out CM Punk? And get hard by it?_

Randy pulled himself together and walked out of the bathroom. He looked towards Punk's bed and saw him in nothing but briefs, just like him. _Wow! _He saw Punk laying in bed reading a comic. He was really into it and never saw Randy staring at him.

Randy made his way back to his bed and laid back down. He picked up his magazine and pretended to be reading it, but instead he was looking over it and staring at the straight-edge superstar laying just across the room. Every time Punk would look up, Randy would quickly avert his eyes back down to his magazine.

After about half an hour, Punk placed his comic on the nightstand. He looked over at Randy and saw him glaring his way, pretending to read the magazine. At first, he thought Randy was just looking over randomly but when he saw that his eyes never actually went back to the magazine, Punk knew he was staring.

Randy licked his lips and Punk saw it. After a minute of confusion, Punk realized what was going on. _He's checking me out! He wants to have sex! Does he? _

Punk decided to test the playing field and licked his lips in the most seductive way he could. He sent Randy flirtatious eyes and continued to lick his lips.

Randy was fully hard and it took everything in his power not to jump out of bed and sexually attack Punk. What was he supposed to do? He had a hard on and there was this incredibly sexy stud just across the room sending signals to him. _But is he just playing around? Or does he even realize what he is doing?_

Punk was getting annoyed. He has been sending Randy flirty eyes for a couple minutes and Randy hasn't done anything. Punk saw the giant bulge in his briefs, but still Randy didn't do anything. So Punk decided to take it to the next level. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. He slowly and seductively slid his hand down his chest and stomach until he reached his briefs. He then casually slid his hand into his briefs and grabbed a hold of his cock. He began to stroke it slow and kept looking over at Randy.

Randy was too the point where he was about to lose it. CM Punk was actually jerking his cock right in front of him. Randy threw his magazine down on the floor and mimicked Punk. He put his hand inside his underwear and grabbed his own cock, stroking it at the same slow pace as Punk.

Punk saw this and did the next best thing that came to mind. He pulled his hand out of his briefs and grabbed a hold of his underwear on both sides. He lifted his legs up and slowly slid them all the way down before tossing it to the floor. Randy's eyes went wide when he saw Punk's cock for the first time. He started drooling as Punk grabbed it more firmly and began stroking it, looking at Randy.

Randy pulled his briefs down as well, tossing them to the floor. He, just like Punk, grabbed his cock firmly and began stroking it slowly while looking into the eyes of Punk.

"Are you just going to watch me? Come over here and suck this dick." Punk said and Randy at first wanted to do it.

"How about you come over here and suck mine?" Randy said, Punk knew that this was going to keep going. One of them had to give in. But neither one of them wanted the other to think they are a bottom. _This is going to be interesting._

"Come over here and we will both suck at the same time. Deal?" Punk began stroking his cock faster, the tip leaking. Randy gave it some thought for a moment before finally getting up and heading over to Punk's bed. He laid down so that his cock was directly next to Punk's face and Punk's cock is directly next to his face.

They both hesitated, still not to eager to rush it. They were staring into each others eyes, cocks staring at one another. Punk finally wrapped his hand around Randy's aching member, which resulted in a moan. Since Punk did it, Randy wrapped his hand around Punk and he moaned as well.

They both lowered their heads closer and closer to their targets. Still staring into each others eyes, they both made their way to the others dick. Both of their lips were pretty much on it, but not quite.

After a small short stare down, they both wrapped their lips around the throbbing cock in front of them at the exact same time. They would continue to stare, going down further at the same time until they both got into it. They both shut their eyes and started bobbing their heads.

Randy grabbed Punk's ass and pushed it towards him, forcing Punk's cock even further down his throat. Punk did the same.

They were both uneasy. Moving around because they knew they were both about to come. But they couldn't stop. They continued to bob their heads, Randy started to thrust up into his blinding hot mouth, getting very close. And Punk did the exact same thing until he was moaning around Randy's cock, exploding in his mouth.

A second later, Randy pulled Punk's cock out of his mouth and screamed out. "PUNK!" He grabbed Punk's head and forced him all the way down as he came inside his mouth, screaming out in pleasure.

Punk pulled his cock out of his mouth and looked at Randy. "That was..."

"Amazing." Randy finished his sentence for him before sitting up and grabbing Punk's legs, spreading them. But Punk quickly got out of that situation and sat straight up.

"Yeah, that's not happening. I am no bottom."

"Neither am I." Randy sat down next to Punk. They both did just get off, but they were already getting hard again, wanting to fuck something.

"Well? What are we going to do about this?" Punk looked over at Randy.

"Flip a coin?"

"You want to flip a coin to see who gets a giant dick up their tight virgin ass?" Punk screamed this, not really liking the idea. Not that it was a bad idea, but he knew there was an even chance to lose as there was to win. He didn't like those odds.

"Well do you got any better ideas? I'm already hard and I need to fuck someone." Randy grabbed a hold of his cock for emphasis. All this talk about fucking got him hard quickly.

"We can call someone to come here. I know a couple bottoms."

"How do you know a guy who is willing to get fucked?"

"Long story. Do you want me to call someone or not?" Punk was already thinking of people he could call. He could call John, Punk has fucked him before. Or what about Cody? Everyone knows he is a cock slut.

"No. I have a better idea."

"What?"

"I will take it if you take it." Randy looked at him nervously.

"So, we both take it?" Punk looked at him confused, surprised that _Randy Orton_ is the one suggesting this.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Well who goes first?"

"It was my idea so I think you should take it first." Randy was smiling now.

"No. Now that we are both going to take it, we can now flip that fucking coin." Punk got up and found a quarter in his pants. "Heads or tails?"

"Tails." Randy watched Punk flip the coin and looked at it when it landed in his hands. Punk just stared aimlessly at the result. "Looks like you are getting fucked first Punky."

"Don't call me that." Punk laid down on his back as Randy went and got some lube. He was so hard he wasn't in the mood to do all the preparations and shit. He quickly lubed his cock up and squirted some lube on Punk's hole. Punk shivered at the feeling of the lube landing on his hole.

Randy lined himself up and slowly breached Punk's entrance. Punk hissed out as the head slowly slid in. "Fuck! Shit!" Punk was yelling out. Randy, on the other hand, had a completely different reaction. He threw his head back and let out a loud moan from the feeling of Punk's tight hot hole.

When Randy was all the way inside, he stopped to allow Punk to adjust. It wasn't long before Randy was pounding his way inside Punk. Punk would scream out in pain every once in a while, but other than that, he was absolutely loving the feeling. And of course he would never admit that to anyone.

But all Randy had to do was look at his face. Punk's eyes were squeezed shut and his bottom lip was sucked into his mouth. Randy could tell he was trying not to moan, but every so often Punk would slip a 'fuck Randy' or 'harder'. Punk was loving it, and not to mention, so was Randy.

"I'm going to cum baby." Randy continued to plow Punk's hole as he screamed out one final time. He filled Punk up all the way before pulling out. He collapsed onto the bed and let out a half-yawn, half-moan. "Shit! That was fucking amazing!" He almost forgot about the other end of the deal until Punk sat up and lifted his legs.

"Your turn!" Punk had a sinister smile on his face as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. He poured lube on his cock as well as on Randy's hole. Randy was getting nervous before Punk leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. Their first kiss. Randy opened his mouth and Punk's tongue darted inside. They were making out and Punk took advantage of the slight distraction. He slowly inserted his dick inside Randy and he quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh my god!" Randy was in nothing but pain. He hated the feeling...that was until Punk got all the way inside and started to move in and out at a regular pace. It started to feel better and better by the second. "Fuck, yeah. Faster, baby."

Punk didn't need to be told twice. He began to hammer Randy into the mattress...

Punk came inside Randy and they both collapsed onto each other. "Well, what did you think?" Punk propped his head up to look into Randy's eyes.

"That was amazing!" Randy leaned up and kissed Punk passionately. "Much better than I thought it was going to be."

Punk continued to kiss Randy until he finally rolled off of him. They cuddled before finally falling asleep together. It turns out compromises can be made when it comes to two controlling figures.

Instead of fighting about who is going to take the lead, they both decided to give up some control at one time during the night. For the rest of the week that they were sharing a hotel room, they continued to let each other be the leader once a night each.

Every night, they both would fuck...and get fucked. _It turns out it is definitely more than OK to not be in total control at all times..._

* * *

**A/N: Well? What did you guys think? Please let me know. Thank you for reading and please REVIEW! :)**


End file.
